Get Busy
by ShishanoSakura
Summary: Kaname goes to his favorite club only to get a drink but that turns out in a hot mesh with a nice dance and a nice girl, who is this girl...how did she got Kaname's attention? Fine out and read! R&R [One-shot] YuMe. Song Fiction, Sean Paul: Get Busy.


Shisha no Sakura presents:

YuMe Song fiction: Sean Paul – Get Busy.

M Fiction, - pervyness warning! (Don't like, don't read.)

OOC's Fiction – No Flames!

* * *

_**Disclaimer/warning: Beware don't go any further if you don't like OOC's story – nor go any further if you do not like that Yuuki is an…sort of club dancer. XD & Beware Kaname is a badass!- I only write this for my pleasure and to entertain you guys with my fantasy!**_

_**& No real Plot, just go with the flow of the song!**_

* * *

_ :..::..:Get Busy:..::.::_

**KK P.O.V**

He was looking around the club for something to do but saw nothing he just followed his friends to the VIP area and took a seat at his assigned seat – only his seat, he always came here every Saturday to enjoy some drinks and watch some girls. He was sitting in a loose dress shirt and white pants with black shoes – his sleeves of the shirt where tucked till his elbows and the three first buttons where unbuttoned.

He was ordering some drinks for him and his friends till someone took his attention – there walking was one of the prettiest girls he ever saw here, she looked to be an little dancer with loose hips and long brown hair, red-brownish eyes that were kind of big for such a little girl.

He stopped eying her when she looked in his direction she just gave him a devilishly smile and went backstage, his eyes narrowed at the backstage door but was soon brought back to real live when someone cleared there throat, he looked in the direction where the sound came from and sighed.

"What is it?" he looked at his long time friend but annoyance he just smirked at him, "she someone you like Kaname?" he snarled and returned his gaze back to the stage, "yes indeed I saw something not someone, I hope she comes greeting me." Kaname smirked and then the waiter came with their drinks, he took the drinks and gulped a shot in a second. There began playing a song – a song he never really heard before but the crowd got totally wild, he waited till an announcement of the D.J not even a second later there was the voice of the D.J

"Alright, alright keep your lions down for now! Because now comes the special act of the week, some people already knows her but her is she – Miss. Sweetie pie~~" Kaname was eying again the girl he saw earlier and he smirked.

**Normal P.O.V**

_Shake that thing Miss Kana Kana_

_Shake that thing Miss Annabella_

_Shake that thing yan Donna Donna_

_Jodi and Rebecca._

She walked in circles round and round the stage shaking her hips at the beat of the music, you could clearly she her cleavage when she would crawl on the floor and shake her hips in circles – every guy, including Kaname, was watching her every move – the D.J was indeed right to keep your lions down, she walked towards the VIP area and the other men in the crowd began to whine, Kaname was eying her every move. She moved closer to the table where he was sitting.

_Girls get busy, just shake that booty non-stop_

_When the beat drops_

_Just keep swinging it_

_Get jiggy_

_Get crunked up_

She was slow dancing on the moment for Kaname, she was close to him and he could just grab her but he didn't he just waited till she would come. Kaname was holding his wine in the hands and eying the shaking girl with the loose hips.

Miss. Sweetie pie, clapped her hands while rolling her hips in front of most the guys in the VIP louche, but mostly the big bad wolf – Kaname. She finally came in his reach and made a daring move – she seated herself half on his lap and began rolling her hips in circle movements.

Kaname looked at her with a lust full eyes and slowly singled his arms around her waist and whispered some naughty tough in her ear, "You're in the danger zone, Miss. Sweetie pie."

_Yo sexy ladies want par with us_

_In a the car with us_

_Them nah war with us_

_In a the club then want to flext with us_

_To get next to us_

_Them cah vex with us_

She just grinned and stood up and grabbed him by his tie and walked to the dance floor, she began grinding to him and whispered in his ear slowly, "Oh…but I like the danger zone, then I have something to do in this club." She grinned and continue with the grinding in his abdomen and smirked when she felt him slowly harden.

_Gal a call me name and it's me fame_

_It's all good girl turn me on_

_Till an early morning_

_Let's get it on_

_Let's get it on till an early morning_

_Girl it's all good just turn me on._

Kaname grabbed her waist and grinned back she let out a low moan and whispered something in his ear, "Hmm…you really are an badass right, just grinding back by a girl." She gave another low moan when he grinded back harder, "Only for you Miss. Sweet pie," Kaname smirked in a seductive way.

She began to peel off his hands and lowered her half and danced for few seconds then came back up and kissed him on the collarbone, she smirked when he moaned. "Hmm…what a service I get of such a lovely lady."

The two grinded in each other not even minding the other people dancing and grinding round them, doing the same movements Kaname and Miss. Sweetie pie, are doing.

_Woman don't sweat it, don't get agitate just_

_Gwaan rotate_

_Can anything you want you know you must get it_

_From your name a mentuin_

_Don't ease the tension just run the program gals_

_Wan pet it_

_Gal free up unu mind caw nobody can dis you_

_Man won't let it can_

_You a the number one gal_

_Wave you hand_

_Make them see you wedding band._

It looked like they were already dancing a hour, they were already sweaty and everything else, but it was just an minute to the other people. Other people where whistling to the couple that where grinding to each other.

Miss. Sweetie pie, turned around and caught him by surprise to grab him by the tie and kiss him deeply. They both moaned and continued grinding to each other while kissing deeply. Kaname broke the kiss and whispered a naughty promise into her ear what made the girl blush a little at the intention of the promise, they kissed each other and parted.

She walked in the middle of the dance floor and pointed with her finger to Kaname and began dancing slowly up and down while he walked to her.

_Yo, shake that thing_

_Miss Kana Kana shake that thing_

_Yo, Annabella shake that thing_

_Miss Donna Donna_

_Yo Miss Jodi you're di one and Rebecca shake_

_That thing._

_Yo shake that thing_

_Yo Joanna shake that thing_

_Yo Annabella shake that think_

_Miss Kana Kana_

_So me go so then. _

She was dancing up and down at a slow motion and the song began slowing down a little, she was swinging her hair in circles while letting her hand run from her neck down between her cleavage and up her legs in a slow teasing motion, while still dancing up and down.

There where loud whistling of the crowd and the people that where grinding round them, she smirked at the lust-full look he gave her and slowly walked towards him, when she was eye-to-eye with him she walked further into him what caused him to back away and she slowly lead him while she swinging her hips to the VIP area and letting him fall in to the seat, she climbed onto him and pinned him on the chair while moving her stomach and swinging her hair in circle motions.

Miss. Sweetie pie, slowly kissed him and kissed down his neck, nicking on the flesh there but not all to hard only to make him groan in frustration at her teasing. He was about to grab her hips when she rolled her hips into him – hard. He grunted and his eyes blazed red.

The other people where now minding their own business and dancing with each other at the song. But the couple where soon turned back to the couple when they heard something crack everyone's eyes widened to see Miss. Sweetie pie, pinned to the wall – they were kissing each other while still rolling their hips.

She was moaning and he was groaning at the pressure in his pants, they panted and she whispered something in his ear to only increase the pressure in his pants. "Mister. Bad boy, aren't you a little impatience," she moved her knee over his crotch and he hissed lowly. "You can say all you will Miss. Sweetie pie, but I am still getting you tonight." He said in a deep sexual voice, she smirked and rolled her eyes at his comment.

She licked her lips slowly and he kissed her, he soon loosened his grip on her. That was a mistake of his because he was soon pinned to the wall with a back to his face, while she was grinding into him and he placed his hands on her hips and grinded back.

_Yo sexy ladies want par with us_

_In a the car with us_

_Them nah war with us_

_In a the club then want felx with us_

_To get next to us_

_Them cah cex with us_

_From the day me born jah ignite me flame_

_Gal a call me name and it's me fame_

_It's all good girl turn me on_

_Till an early mornin'_

_Let's get it on_

_Let's get it on till an early morning_

_Girls it's all good just turn me on_

_Let's get it on until an early morning_

_Girl it's all good just turn me on._

It happened fast for her but not that fast that she couldn't follow it, in an second she was still grinding on him and the next second she was laying on red silk sheets being kissed all over her body – that was now naked, she was moaning really loud and couldn't control the spasm she gets of the licks and kisses on her skin.

"Ahuh…big bad wolf, p-please come m-meet me for a sec—aah!" she moaned loudly when he inserted two fingers and pumped really fast, he came to her and kissed her hungrily. "what is it?" he smirked and only fastened his speed, "Ahugh!..."she couldn't say anything, he inserted a third finger and pumped faster and then stopped, she whined but then choked it out in a moan her question, "please tell me your name," he stopped his movements at the question and came up, "only if you tell your name Miss. Sweetie pie," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and she gave a fierce kiss, "My name is Kaname, Kuran Kaname." He pumped his fingers one time and heard her moan his name loudly, "tell me your name now dear," she whined slightly when he stopped his movements, "Yuuki, Tepes Yuuki." He smirked and nipped at her ear before pumping his fingers at a fast speed into her, "Yuuki, beautiful…you will be my gentle princess then." She blushed a little and opened her mouth to say something but there only came a loud moan out when she hit her orgasm, her body gave another few spasms before stopping. She was panting loudly and sweaty, it took a few minutes to regain her breath and she opened her eyes to look at the eyes of her big bad wolf that where now bloody-red with full of lust, desire, passion…and Love? She couldn't quite figure it out.

She eyed him when he removed his fingers out of her and brought them to his mouth, he licked it slowly savoring the salty taste. "Hmm…delicious," she blushed and kissed him and tasted herself, she moaned at her own taste. Kaname broke the kiss and kissed her jaw then her neck, slowly licking to her cleavage and groping her breast and nicking her nipple with his tongue and slowly making down her stomach and came eye-to-eye with her honey pot, he licked his lips slowly and slowly spread her legs wider to lets him come by her honey pot.

Yuuki was eying him with lust filled eyes and was about to protest when he pinched her clit, she screamed it out and groaned when he did it again. Kaname smirked and kissed from her thighs up to her honey pot and licked from her slit to her clit pinching it, she was moaning and writhing under his palms and he loved it – he was of course a bad boy, that's why he likes this.

"Ahugh!...K-kana-me," he didn't hear her and kept licking her and pinching her nub of nerves, he soon stopped when she hit her third orgasm that night he sucked as much essence he could out of her. Kaname climbed up to her again slowly with kissed and unbuttoned his trousers and discarded his underwear with it. Yuuki moaned loudly at his size and let her hand crept between them and let her hand slide over his fully erect cock, she slid her hand lower and kneaded his sacks a little till he groaned. Kaname flipped them over and she was sitting on him, she eyed him and he nodded. Yuuki got the message and kissed down his neck and sucked on his nipple a little till it turned a pinkish red.

She bent further down till she was in eye level with his cock and stroked it a little she stroked faster and her grip tightened, he grunted aloud he was looking at the ceiling and groaning when she tightened her grip. Yuuki climbed a little higher and eyed him, she took him in her mouth in one time.

Kaname shouted loudly a curse and his eyes rolled in the back of his head before he fell again on the bed and gripped the sheets so tight his knuckles turned white, his hands roamed to her head and stilled it a little before thrusting into her awaiting mouth at vampiric speed, he was groaning and she was moaning. "Ahh…yuuki…" he let go of her head and stopped his thrusting, "be a good girl and make me come…" she licked him and bobbed her head up and down at a fast speed, a few minutes later he came with a loud grunt.

Yuuki bobbed her head a last time and licked her lips at the salty taste of his essence, "Hmm…delicious." She repeated his earlier words and grinned when she looked up – she was seeing a panting Kaname totally drained off his energy, she giggled at him and he looked down at her with dazed eyes. "where the hell did you learn that." It was not a question just a statement she guessed, she looked down and smirked – he was still so hard as stone and she liked it.

She looked up only to feel a gush of wind and the bloody orbs of the big bad wolf. "Hmm…?" she gave innocent smile and led her hand crept between them and grabbed him pumping a few times till he was groaning again, her hand was slapped away, he bent down her ear and nicked on her ear lobe and whispered huskily, "Let me have you now, please." He begged half.

Yuuki nodded and kissed his neck before feeling his throbbing member at her entrance and slowly sliding in being careful as not to harm her to much at the consideration at this size. Kaname grunted loudly at the tightness and she moaned, he began moving slowly at first but started a faster speed when he was moaned by his name and an 'Harder, faster'

Now he was pounding into her silk passage that was slowly becoming wider and he could move at vampiric speed what caused immense pleasure to both of them, he kissed down her neck and licked where he was about to bite her and make her his and only his. He fastened his speed to an higher level and she was now screaming his name, "Hmm…yuuki, I am g-going to c-come…" she nodded and whispered an 'I am to,' Kaname returned to his earlier spot where he would bite her, his throbbing fangs begged to be released in the pale, soft flesh of this mortal.

They both screamed in unison when they came and he bit her in one movement sucking her blood that had a taste of honey, while letting his semen come into her awaiting womb.

Yuuki was aware of his fangs in her neck and smiled, she knew his secret and was happy that he was satisfied with her. She smiled and slowly closed her eyes feeling light headed at the loss of blood, a single tear came from her eye as she prepared for her death but it never came she only felt sweet tick liquid run down her throat and slowly opened her eyes to see him kissing her deeply while giving her his blood, she gulped down his blood and closed her eyes to savor his taste.

She only had one idea that this was not an one-night-stand.

* * *

~~Ahh…there it is, took me 3 hours to write, kinda short I guess for a One-shot? Don't even know! It's like 3k+

Well I hope you liked this 'cause it took 3 hours or even more, and it kind of hurt to type with my broken arm, but it was a good thing I had nothing to do and like the plot, I will be honest – I dreamed of this one time, hehe…I am such a pervert! XD

You need to live with that, and I can live with it and you couldn't live with it if you wouldn't read it and you read it so you can live with my pervyness! Enough of my talking and go listen that song!

* * *

Songs I love and you should listen! –

Sean Paul: Get Busy, Like Glue and We be Burnin'

* * *

Sayōnara watashi no sutekina shichō-sha


End file.
